Colorful
by muselicious
Summary: Todos sabiam que Sasuke e Hinata eram melhores amigos desde a infância e que moravam no mesmo apartamento. Ninguém sabia, porém, que o relacionamento deles possuía muito mais cores do que eles deixavam transparecer. / UA, SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Sabe o Naruto? Então, ele não me pertence.

**Colorful**

O sol se esgueirava pela cortina ululante e se derramava, pálido, sobre a pele alva de Sasuke.

– Como a Sakura está? – A moça perguntou. Estava deitada sobre o torso nu de Sasuke, o braço preguiçosamente jogado sobre o peito dele.

– Me ligando todos os dias. – Ele exalou, irritado. A mão dele estava na base das costas de Hinata, o dedo desenhando pequenos círculos ali. – Quer voltar.

– Ela ama você, sabe.

– Não foi nem um mês de namoro.

– E d...

– E só porque você ficou insistindo pra eu dar uma chance a ela. – Ele cortou o que quer que ela fosse dizer.

– Tá, tá bom. – Ela se rendeu. Escorregou para o lado, passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros do homem. Suspirou. – Bem, pelo menos você tentou, né?

Recebeu uma carranca como resposta. Riu.

– Vou começar a transferir as ligações dela pra você, aí você tira esse sorriso bonito da cara. – Ele resmungou e ela mordeu os lábios para não gargalhar.

– Desculpa. – Ela disse quando finalmente se controlou. Apoiou o rosto na mão, deitada de lado, e observou o perfil forte do homem. Os cabelos revoltos no travesseiro, o nariz fino, o braço cobrindo a testa. Ele era muito bonito. – É que você é tão solitário, Sasuke. Achei que ia ser uma boa ideia.

– Solitário? – Ele repetiu, com aquele brilho no olhar que ela conhecia bem. Então de repente o lençol que a cobria tinha ido para algum lugar desconhecido, e ela estava de barriga para cima de novo, e as mãos de Sasuke estavam espalmadas no colchão, uma de cada lado de sua cabeça, e os joelhos dele estavam entre os dela, e ela não sorria mais. – Não pareço solitário no momento.

– Não – Ela disse baixinho, os olhos nunca deixando os dele. – Mas eu não sou sua namorada, sou sua melhor amiga.

– É. – Ele disse e desceu sobre o pescoço dela, beijando e mordendo, e a argumentação morreu ali.

**x**

O celular vibrava sem parar. Hinata desligou o fogo do bule e olhou para o telefone de Sasuke sobre o balcão. O nome de Sakura piscava na tela.

– Sasuke. – Hinata chamou, sem desviar o olhar do aparelho.

– Não vou. – Ele respondeu sem parar de ler o jornal. Virou uma página.

– Tá. – Hinata fez uma careta pra ele e atendeu a chamada, segurando o celular com o ombro enquanto despejava a água fervente em duas canecas. – Alô? – Silêncio do outro lado da linha. A moça acrescentou os sachês de chá às canecas – camomila para ela, limão para ele –, levou-as para mesa, colocou o chá de Sasuke diante dele e sentou-se. Lançou um olhar ao amigo antes de chamar: – Sakura?

– Hinata? – A voz de Sakura transbordava de alívio. – Ah, graças aos céus é só você. Por um momento eu achei que já tinha perdido o Sasuke pra outra.

– Não, nenhuma outra, só eu. – Hinata percebeu o olhar de Sasuke sobre ela e sentiu o rosto esquentar.

– Que bom. Posso falar com o Sasuke?

– Hã... – Hinata envolveu sua caneca com uma mão, deixando o calor da cerâmica fluir para sua pele. Suspirou. – Não, Sakura. Acho que ele não quer falar com você.

– E ele mandou você me atender e me dar um fora?! – Ela gritou. Hinata afastou o celular da orelha com uma expressão de desgosto. Olhou para Sasuke.

– Hm. – Ele resmungou, e tomou um gole do chá. – Azedo demais. – Reclamou.

Hinata franziu os lábios e empurrou o frasco de mel para ele. Respirou fundo antes de responder Sakura.

– Não. Ele não ia atender, então eu atendi. – Não deveria ter atendido, ela entendeu. Sakura não era uma pessoa razoável quando o assunto era o Uchiha.

– E por que você tá com ele? – A voz estralou, fina. – Deve estar doida pra ter algo a mais com ele, né? Claro que tá, meu Deus.

– Quê?! Sakura. Ele _mora_ comigo. Você sabe disso. – Hinata levantou-se, irritada, e começou a andar pelo cômodo. – Eu não vou nem… – Expirou. – Não vou falar nada. Tchau. – Não esperou por resposta, desligou. Ficou olhando para o celular em sua mão por um momento, respirando rápido, o rosto vermelho.

Então sentiu a mão de Sasuke no seu ombro e virou-se. Ele entregou a ela a caneca de chá que ela abandonara sobre a mesa e ela devolveu-lhe o celular.

– Eu sei, ninguém mandou eu atender. – Ela disse depois de sorver um gole gigante. – E ela só tá na sua cola porque eu pedi pra você tentar algo com ela.

– Tudo bem – Ele disse simplesmente. Hinata pensou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso traspassar o rosto dele, mas foi tão rápido que ela não sabia se tinha mesmo estado ali. – Preciso ir. – Sasuke abaixou-se para deixar um beijo na testa da moça, e depois enfiou o celular no bolso do paletó. Parou sob o portal, a mão na maçaneta da porta aberta, olhou pra ela e disse: – São 09h12. Você não está atrasada?

Estava _quase_. Ela arregalou os olhos, tomou o líquido da caneca num gole só, largou o recipiente sobre a mesa e saiu quase correndo para o quarto, sumindo cômodo adentro. Três segundos depois, voltou, apareceu na porta, sorriu pra Sasuke e disse:

– Bom trabalho, Kê.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabe o Naruto? Então, ele não me pertence.

**Colorful**

Hyuuga Hinata encarou, através de seus óculos escuros, o céu. As muitas nuvens que manchavam a imensidão azul eram tão brancas quanto seus olhos. Sorriu, deixando a fumaça do cigarro escapar por entre seus lábios gelados. Fumar era um péssimo hábito de Sasuke que ela acabara adquirindo também.

Desceu o olhar para a movimentada avenida diante de si. Encostou-se à parede, pensando em Sakura, em Sasuke, nela, em Naruto, em Neji, em seu pai, em Hanabi... Seus devaneios eram uma confusão, sua boca tragando mais uma vez do cigarro. Queria que relacionamentos, todos os tipos deles, não fossem complicados. Era um desejo bobo, ela reparou, mas era o desejo dela mesmo assim.

– Está atrasada – Ela não precisou virar para o lado para saber que fora Inuzuka Kiba quem retirara o fone de seu ouvido e falara com ela. Não precisou encará-lo, também, para saber que o rosto dele carregava aquele sorriso malandro dele, os caninos se destacando, 'cafajeste' praticamente escrito em sua testa escondida pelo cabelo revolto e em seus braços fortes que deveriam estar debaixo de uma jaqueta de couro, protegidos do frio. Ele tirou o cigarro mentolado da boca dela e jogou no chão. – E fumando. Tsc.

– Não, Kiba, eu estou _quase_ atrasada – Ela corrigiu a uma voz suave, olhando finalmente para ele. As tatuagens vermelhas que ele carregava nas faces nunca seriam algo banal a ela, mas também nunca seriam algo ruim. Elas tinham um charme exótico que agradava às mulheres em geral, porque só agravavam o visual _bad boy_ do Inuzuka. – E sobre o cigarro, ah... Tá frio, vai, mereço um desconto. – Ela pisou na bituca, apagando o cigarro. O cheiro de menta ainda subia levemente dali. Sorriu.

– O Shino tá te esperando pras dez horas. – Kiba disse, olhando para o relógio. Ergueu as sobrancelhas. – São 9h57.

– Viu? Ainda tô dentro do horário. – Hinata deu um sorriso travesso, um desses que Kiba conhecia há anos.

– Não ia estar se eu não tivesse confiscado seu cigarro. – Ele colocou a mão sobre os cabelos de Hinata e bagunçou-os. Viu a moça dar uma risada baixa – que saiu a contragosto, Hinata tentara reprimi-la a todo custo – e sentiu o tapa fraco que ela dera em sua mão, para afastá-la de seus cabelos.

– Para – Ela disse, e riu de novo. – O Shino já chegou, né?

– Tá só te esperando, mestre Hyuuga.

– Ah – Ela revirou os olhos levemente, então desencostou-se da parede e subiu os óculos de sol para os cabelos. Os olhos de Kiba brilharam para os dela rapidamente para então eles finalmente entrarem no estúdio.

– Bom dia – Ela saudou, abrindo a porta do ambiente onde Shino a aguardava. – Tudo bem? Pronto para mais uma sessão?

Shino estava sentado em cima da maca, encostado na parede. A blusa de frio estava fechada até o queixo, os pés pendendo sem encostar no chão.

– Bom dia, Hinata. – Ela poderia apenas imaginar a expressão que os olhos daquele homem carregavam, e ela imaginou algo tranquilo, pois era o que a voz dele transmitia. – Não tem dia em que eu não esteja pronto.

– Então vamos lá. – Hinata virou-se para o pequeno armário que havia ali e colocou uma máscara cirúrgica, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto e calçou luvas descartáveis. Quando voltou-se para Shino, ele já havia tirado o casaco e a blusa, e estava deitado de bruços, pronto.

– Coçou bastante essa semana – Ele comentou, e ela se aproximou, tocando as marcas pretas nas costas do homem com a ponta dos dedos.

– É normal. O importante é que não tá irritado. – Ela puxou a mesinha com os equipamentos mais para perto, pegando um algodão que embebedou de antiséptico. Passou sobre as linhas que se desenhavam desde a nuca até o cóccix do Aburame. Besouros que desciam por toda a extensão das costas dele, grandes, pequenos, indo, vindo. Era um bom trabalho. Sentou-se, finalmente pegando a máquina de tatuar, mergulhando a agulha na tinta preta e deslizando-a pela pele de Shino, trazendo novos traços à imensidão branca que uma vez fora as costas dele.

**x**

Uchiha Sasuke encarava a cidade lá embaixo através da janela de seu escritório. A manhã era fria e, podia apostar, se estivesse lá fora, sua respiração estaria produzindo pequenas nuvens de vapor. Era uma sexta-feira, o fim de semana tão perto, ao alcance de suas mãos... Mas ainda era tão cedo, ainda manhã. Massageou sua têmpora. Seus dedos e lábios pediam – imploravam! – por um cigarro, mas ele não podia fumar dentro daquela porcaria de prédio.

Seu celular vibrou uma vez. Ele retirou-o do bolso, verificou a tela. Dizia haver uma nova mensagem de Sakura. Reprimiu um resmungo – Sasuke não era homem de ralhar com aparelhos eletrônicos – e tocou em 'visualizar'.

_"Me desculpa pelo surto mais cedo, fiquei nervosa por ter uma mulher me dizendo que você não quer mais me ver. Ah... Você não quer mesmo me ver mais?"_

_"Não."_, foi a resposta sucinta que Sasuke enviou à moça. Pensara em acrescentar um _"Vá pedir desculpas à Hinata, não a mim"_, mas eram muitas palavras, que trariam mais e mais palavras, e paciência era algo que o Uchiha já não tinha em plena véspera de fim de semana.

Duas batidas rápidas na porta trouxeram-no de volta ao recinto.

– Entre – Ele disse, e viu surgir uma loura em trajes sociais. O contorno de seu corpo chamava a atenção por debaixo do tecido, os olhos, verdes, tinham um brilho perigosamente decidido. Sasuke deitou um olhar às pernas longas, subindo pelas coxas torneadas, mas achou melhor deixar a inspeção para um momento mais oportuno. Precisava focar-se na proposta que lhe seria apresentada ali.

– Bom dia – Ela disse, os saltos estralando no piso de madeira flutuante à medida que ela avançava. Estendeu-lhe a mão, um sorriso profissional no rosto. – Sabaku no Temari.

Nada de "muito prazer", nada de "encantada em conhecê-lo", nada de rubor nas faces ao deparar-se com ele, nada de cílios batendo nervosamente numa tentativa de chamar a atenção. Temari demonstrava ser bastante prática. Sasuke gostou.

– Uchiha Sasuke. – O aperto de mão que ele proporcionou a ela foi firme. – Por favor, sente-se. – Ele indicou a ela uma cadeira e sentou-se na sua, do outro lado da mesa.

Temari abriu sua pasta e dispôs vários folders sobre a mesa. Eram informações sobre um resort localizado num lugarzinho desértico e cheio de encantos que atraem turistas, e era por isso que estavam ali.

Sasuke era um dos responsáveis pela rede de hotéis _Pilgrimate_, e, no momento, a administradora estava por expandir sua rede para lugares exóticos e paradisíacos. Sabaku no Temari era a representante de um desses hotéis, localizado em um lugarzinho desértico e cheio dos encantos que atraem turistas, e o resort de Temari já havia passado com louvor por todos os estágios. Sasuke deveria apenas aprovar e discutir os termos do contrato com a mulher diante de si. Ali, encarando os folderes e repassando mentalmente os termos na proposta que ofereceria a ela, Sasuke achou que tinha um bom negócio em mãos.

**x**

Hyuuga Neji observou a fumaça que escapava da boca bem desenhada de Hinata, espalhando-se primeiro pelos lábios avermelhados e então se dissipando no ar, e não se esforçou nem um pouco para esconder a expressão de desgosto do rosto. Era um costume bem imbecil, se lhe perguntassem. Suspirou, resignado, ainda se aproximando. Viu a prima consultar o relógio, apagar o cigarro e jogá-lo fora, sabendo que ele estava por chegar. As mãos de Hinata correram por seus cabelos, colocando-os no lugar, e pararam sob o queixo, apoiando-o. Neji conhecia cada um dos trejeitos dela. Ele sabia que, distraída, Hinata não o via vindo, muito embora o estivesse esperando, sentada ali naquele café que os recebia em algumas noites de sexta feira, ainda que por instantes ínfimos.

– Hinata – Ele chamou quando já estava próximo o suficiente para ser ouvido. Ela o viu, e o sorriso grande dominou seu rosto.

– Neji – Ela levantou-se, içando seu corpo para frente e abraçando Neji. Os braços dela permaneceram em volta do pescoço dele por um momento, enquanto ela se permitia sentir o carinho de Neji envolvendo-a. Afastou-se então, plantando um beijo no rosto do homem. – Vamos?

– Vamos – Ele ofereceu um braço e ela alegremente aceitou, a lata de refrigerante segura na outra mão. Quando Hinata finalmente saíra de casa e fora morar com Sasuke, sentira muito a falta da irmã e do primo. Dessa forma, estabeleceram que encontrariam-se, os três, pelo menos duas vezes por mês para fazer coisas aleatórias – comer, assistir a um seriado, ver um filme, jogar alguma coisa, conversar, reclamar. Sempre eram sextas-feiras – sextas-feiras eram solitárias de Sasuke, que geralmente estava em alguma noitada por aí. Hinata não reclamara – claro que não. Sasuke não girava em torno dela, e nem ela dele, então nenhum dos dois deveriam esperar que o outro deixasse de fazer as coisas assim.

E, depois de tudo, ela adorava. Adorava quando encontrava Neji no café, quando davam-se os braços – como faziam desde a adolescência – e saíam por aí, às vezes comprando comida antes de finalmente ir pra casa. Neji era um pedacinho de seu lar, e, ela sabia, ela também era um lar pra ele.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabe o Naruto? Então, ele não me pertence.

**Colorful**

Os pés quentes iam em passos curtos, os calcanhares jamais tocando o chão gelado. Precisava fechar a janela ou viraria um cubo de gelo. A moça tateou a parede no escuro até encontrar o vidro e deslizá-lo para o lado, impedindo o frio da noite de invadir o quarto de seu primo. Seu caminhar rápido e leve levou-a de volta para a cama, para um Neji adormecido, para uma sensação familiar de culpa, mas também conforto; para uma situação que era quase recorrente.

Suspirou. Há alguns anos, nunca imaginaria que entraria em situações amorosamente confusas... Não, isso não era verdade. O que nunca imaginara eram todas aquelas situações sexualmente confusas, e sua cabeça confusa, e ela envolvendo-se e deixando-se envolver com pessoas com quem ela se importava e a quem poderia machucar seriamente.

Como Neji.

A luz da lua atravessava a vidraça, ainda que fechada, e ela, sentada com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos e recostada à cabeceira da cama, observava a respiração de Neji ondular o corpo masculino num ritmo quase tranquilizante. Hanabi não tinha aparecido naquela noite. Combinado com algumas doses de sakê, artistas britânicos soando pelas caixas de som, risadas e toques nada suaves, chegaram àquele ponto.

Dissera tantas vezes a si mesma para não deitar-se novamente com Neji...

– Você deveria dormir – Ela direcionou o olhar para o rosto dele, mas os olhos masculinos permaneciam fechados, e por um momento ela achou que ele ainda estava adormecido e ela, ouvindo coisas. – Não descansou nada desde que se acomodou aí.

– Eu tô sem sono... – Ela sentiu o movimento do colchão instantes antes de sentir as mãos de Neji subirem por suas costas e pousarem em seus ombros, apertando levemente, uma massagem que, mesmo que ela não admitisse, era bem vinda.

– Não, você só está preocupada – O corpo de Hinata relaxou sob as mãos de Neji e ele sorriu minimamente, a pele de Hinata parecendo uma enorme pétala de rosa debaixo de suas palmas. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e jogou-os para o lado, inclinando a cabeça, apreciando o toque que fazia a tensão sobre si amainar; os beijos nos ombros que faziam ondas de arrepio percorrerem seus braços e descerem por sua espinha ocuparam sua mente e fizeram-na esquecer que ela não deveria estar fazendo aquilo.

**x**

Uma veia saltou na testa de Sasuke quando, ao sair do banho, sua campainha tocou. Não esperava ninguém e não queria ver ninguém. Tudo que queria, naquela sexta feira fria e cansativa, era sentar-se com um copo de uísque e um jogo de palavras cruzadas, música alternativa e um cinzeiro ao lado. Gostava de fazer aquilo quando Hinata saía, coisa que ela costumava chamar de 'O Rito do Idoso'. Pois bem, hoje era dia de um programa de velho e ele não conseguia imaginar o que poderia arrancá-lo daquilo.

Até a campainha tocar de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Só uma pessoa era tão insistente assim, ele pensou, caminhando devagar e a contra-gosto até a porta.

– Até que enfim – Naruto resmungou, entrando como um furacão, se jogando no sofá – Já tava começando a achar que tinha te perdido praquela revistinha de passatempos idiotas.

– Você chegou a tempo – O moreno replicou, esfregando a toalha nos cabelos molhados, parado em frente ao amigo – de ir embora antes de eu começar.

– De jeito nenhum, Sasuke. Você não pode perder as sextas da sua juventude enfurnado no seu quarto!

– Você fala que nem gente velha.

– Deve ser porque convivo demais com você. Dez minutos para sairmos, teme. – Sasuke revirou os olhos, entrando no quarto e indo escolher uma roupa para sair. Aquela era uma batalha vencida desde que aquela força da natureza adentrara o apartamento exigindo uma noite fora.

**x**

– Mais uma rodada – Naruto levantou a mão, chamando o garçom. Sabia que Sasuke nunca admitiria que adorara estar ali, muito embora fosse verdade; mesmo que quase sempre arrastado, sempre que o acompanhava, o moreno adquiria ares relaxados e satisfeitos.

Bom, talvez fosse apenas a bebida. Talvez não. Naruto não saberia dizer.

– Vai com calma, dobe, não quero ter que te carregar pra casa. Nem pra nenhum outro lugar – Sasuke acrescentou, observando mais uma garrafa de cerveja que aterrissara na mesa.

– Cerveja é ruim demais – Lee torceu o nariz, pegando uma taça cheia de um líquido colorido de uma mistura complicada, que levava um nome requintado.

– Pelo menos não tô tomando bebida de viado... – Resmungou baixinho, enchendo seu copo mais uma vez. Bebida azul... Muito suspeito. Muito, muito suspeito.

– Se fecha, Naruto, não sou ou deixo de ser viado por causa do que eu bebo. Não que ser viado seja um problema – Lee estreitou os olhos, apontando o dedo para a bebida do loiro – E eu aposto que você nem gosta disso aí... As pessoas bebem cerveja por convenção social. Não que seja boa, mas bebem tanto que se acostumam com o sabor ruim.

– Eu não sei como vim parar num bar só com vocês dois... – Sasuke soltou a fumaça do cigarro devagar, olhando para o lado, por cima de seu braço. Conhecia aquelas pernas... – Ah, ótimo. – Resmungou quando, ao subir o olhar, deparou-se com a moça Sabaku lhe encarando. Estava acompanhada de um homem ruivo alto de olhos cor-de-mar. Sasue forçou um sorriso pequeno e acenou para que ela se aproximasse, falando baixo – A moça que está vindo acabou de fechar um contrato com a empresa. Em nome de Kami-sama, não sejam muito sem noção – Saiu tudo num fôlego só pois em um piscar de olhos Temari estava em pé diante de si.

– Ora, ora, Sasuke Uchiha, não pensei encontra-lo aqui – Ela sorriu quando ele levantou-se para deixar um beijo em sua bochecha, inclinando-se o suficiente para que seu perfume atingisse as faces do Uchiha. – Este é meu irmão, Sabaku no Gaara... Gaara, este é Uchiha Sasuke.

– Muito prazer – O ruivo estendeu a mão para apertar a de Sasuke – Era eu quem deveria ter vindo para a reunião com você hoje, mas tive um imprevisto... Sinto muito. Espero que poss...

– Olha – Naruto levantou-se, postando-se ao lado do amigo –, não fomos apresentados ainda, mas eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e espero que vocês não conversem assuntos chatos e empresariais essa noite. Mas por favor, sentem-se com a gente. – O sorriso que ele ofereceu aos recém chegados foi tão charmoso e verdadeiro que Temari não teve como fazer algo além de aceitar o convite, realmente feliz de ter alguém que não fosse workaholic para colocar limites em seu irmão.

– Vocês não são daqui, né – Lee observou, olhando fixamente para Gaara. Parecia pensativo. – As pessoas daqui costumam ter sobrancelhas.

– LEE – Naruto exclamou, chutando a canela deste por debaixo da mesa.

– _Eu vou matar você, eu vou matar você _– Sasuke sibilou baixinho para o amigo, pregando, entretanto, um sorriso polido no rosto. – Acho que Lee bebeu demais... Desculpem.

Temari estava com um copo congelado a meio caminho de sua boca e Gaara com uma expressão neutra.

– Você acabou com todo o estoque de sobrancelhas do criador, rapaz. Quando fui desenhado já não tinha restado mais nada...

– Toma essa, sobrancelhudo – Naruto desceu um tapa na nuca do referido rapaz, a risada forte ecoando pela mesa. Era estranho, Sasuke pensou um instante depois, quando conversas amenas tomaram a mesa, o jeito que esses dois tinham de quebrar o gelo. Ele era grato por aquilo.

* * *

_Eu precisava atualizar essa fic de alguma forma, então peço perdão se o capítulo ficou meio solto ou pequeno. Ainda em tempo, fiz algumas alterações no segundo capítulo... Não foi muita coisa, mas era importante. Espero que ainda tenha quem leia Colorful, porque eu pessoalmente gosto muito dela. ja ne ~_


End file.
